


Неприятности случаются

by Soya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: Донхёк появляется в жизни Джено неожиданно, но Джено хочется верить в то, что это не просто случайность. Потому что пиздец конечно случается, но это – не их случай.





	Неприятности случаются

Донхёк случается в жизни Джено слишком неожиданно. Тот совсем не готов к такому подарку судьбы, но кого это интересует. Впрочем, назвать Донхёка подарком очень сложно. Донхёк появляется в жизни Джено, а точнее на пороге его квартиры посреди ночи. Вымокший до нитки, с огромной сумкой наперевес и слишком уж, как для ситуации, счастливой улыбкой от уха до уха. Он всучивает Джено небольшую корзину, наполненную какими-то гостинцами якобы от бабушки Ли, и, не дожидаясь приглашения, проходит внутрь.  
  
Джено спросонья не сразу понимает масштабы ситуации. Стоит, не моргая, в одних боксерах с золотыми рыбками, пушистых тапках в виде миньонов и пытается сообразить, что вообще происходит. На автомате закрывает дверь и поворачивается к ночному гостю.  
  
Все вопросы отпадают как-то сами собой. Донхёк просто открывает рот, откуда льется поток информации, и Джено не совсем успевает отфильтровывать «нужное» от «ненужного», потому даже не пытается. Он просто смотрит на тараторящего без остановки парня, чьего имени он так и не услышал. А после выхватывает из долгого монолога всего одно предложение. Самое главное, которое вскоре просто ознаменуется настоящим пиздецом.  
  
Донхёк оказывается сыном какой-то маминой подруги, о которой Джено никогда не слышал, но это не столь важно. Важнее то, что мать решила за него, что он приютит у себя незнакомого парня и поможет ему освоиться в большом городе. Джено узнает еще с десяток совсем не интересующих его фактов об их маленьком городке, событиях и о самом Донхёке. Впрочем, последнее он все же запоминает.  
  
Джено мальчик умный. Он решает оставить выяснение всех вопросов на утро и отправляет ночного гостя в душ. По доброте душевной отпаивает горячим липовым чаем и выдает подушку с одеялом. Джено мальчик умный и знает, что такого не бывает. Но в глубине души все же надеется, что все это дурной сон, и утром он проснётся в своей квартире один.  
  
Утро наступает как-то неожиданно быстро. Джено находит звенящий на полке будильник, что показывает половину девятого, и сползает с кровати. Плетется в ванную комнату мимо гостиной и замечает пустующий диван. По пути в душ в голове Джено счастливо пляшут ламбаду миньоны и клубятся мысли «пронесло».  
  
«Не пронесло», заряжает прям по голове. Потому что когда Джено открывает дверь в ванную комнату, перед ним разворачивается интересная картина. Если быть точнее, перед ним светит голым и вполне себе аппетитным задом его ночное приключение, и Джено беззастенчиво пялится на округлые бедра, выпуская из рук полотенце.  
  
Когда до него наконец доходит, чем он занимается с утра пораньше, взгляд сталкивается с чужими удивленными глазами, и Джено рефлекторно облизывает губы. В голове проносятся очень даже интересные мысли, как для первого знакомства, и Джено понимает, что охотно бы облизал не только губы. И не только свои.  
  
Он мысленно отвешивает себе подзатыльник, поднимая с пола полотенце, и закрывает дверь. Бьёт себя легонько по лбу и бодрым, ну почти что, шагом направляется в туалет. Думать о том, что просторные боксеры вот-вот разорвутся от напора в причинном месте, ему абсолютно не хочется.  
  
После завтрака, за которым, на удивление, новый сожитель Джено молчит, тот решает все же позвонить матери. Выслушивает примерно ту же историю, что и ночью от внезапно свалившегося «счастья», и отключается. Понимание того, что придется жить с кем-то еще, не то что бы огорчает, но радости не приносит точно. Джено испытывает противоречивые чувства, но доброта в глубине души все же побеждает.  
  
Он с намерениями познакомиться с новым жителем своей квартиры направляется в сторону гостиной, и это самая большая ошибка Джено после утреннего инцидента в душе. Джено хочет зарядить себе по голове чем-то очень большим и тяжелым, только сдвинуться с места у него не выходит. Он застывает статуей Христа-Искупителя, но его грехи ему уже точно никто не замолит.  
  
Донхёк, кажется так зовут парнишку, Джено не совсем уверен, стоит посреди комнаты в весьма интересной позе. Упругие ягодицы облегают слишком уж короткие шорты, а поза, в которой он находится, точно не из книги по йоге, не так давно приобретённой Джено. Она больше напоминает ему позу камасутры, которую ему подарил когда-то Тэн, и это примерно тот момент, когда Джено пытается понять, где же он оступился.  
  
Джено сжимает кулаки, чувствуя, как внизу живота начинает тянуть, и прикрывает глаза. Делает глубокий вдох и выдох. Вдох и...  
  
\- Тоже хочешь позаниматься? – лучше бы Джено глаз не открывал. Еще лучше, чтобы он вдруг перестал видеть, слышать и чувствовать.  
  
Донхёк сияет ярче июльского солнца. Причем сияет не только его улыбка. Из-под растянутой по бокам майки маячат темнеющие ореолы сосков, и Джено буквально скрипит зубами.  
  
\- Йога очень полезна, - совсем не замечая ничего вокруг, продолжает Донхёк. Его, кажется, не беспокоит собственный внешний вид, а даже наоборот.  
  
Джено следит за тем, как Донхёк запрокидывает голову и стирает полотенцем пот. Его кадык нервно дергается, и Джено второй раз за утро принимает душ, представляя, какие счета за воду он теперь будет получать.  
  
Две недели, которые Джено ласково описывает Тэну по телефону как «это блять какой-то пиздец», тянутся слишком медленно. Доброта душевная, по которой Джено принял Донхёка, постепенно сходит на нет, а терпение еще немного — и лопнет как мыльный пузырь. Джено старается как можно чаще пропадать у друзей, возвращается домой ближе к ночи, и сразу запирается в спальне, иногда даже забыв поздороваться с Донхёком.  
  
Спустя несколько дней происходит тот самый «полный пиздец», о котором Джено даже не подозревал, хоть и представлял иногда. Ну как иногда...  
  
Джено слышит, как хлопает входная дверь, и переводит взгляд на часы. Красные цифры любезно показывают половину третьего ночи, и это первый раз, когда Донхёк возвращается так поздно. Не то чтобы Джено следил. Джено пытается оправдать тот факт, что ждет соседа всю ночь, тем, что несет за него ответственность, но оправдание так себе. Он скатывается с кровати, не удосуживаясь накинуть на себя ничего, кроме растянутой футболки и боксеров, и выходит в коридор. Слышит какой-то грохот и выглядывает из-за угла.  
  
Брови удивленно ползут вверх, и Джено даже не находит, что сказать. Донхёк растягивает влажные от слюны губы в улыбке и смотрит на Джено блестящими от алкоголя глазами. Пошатывается, придерживаясь за стену, и вжимает голову в плечи как кот.  
  
Донхёк выглядит растрёпанным, но чертовски милым и привлекательным. Кусает и без того припухшие губы и не сводит глаз с Джено. Посмеивается и качает головой из стороны в сторону как китайский болванчик.  
  
Джено вздыхает, отталкиваясь плечом от стены, и подходит к Донхёку. Он няней для малолетних алкоголиков точно не нанимался. Джено тянется к Донхёку, чтобы помочь стащить куртку, и едва успевает словить того в свои объятия. От Донхёка несет алкоголем и чем-то сладким. Джено узнает нотки донхёкового одеколона и прижимает его к стене. Стягивает злосчастную куртку и хочет помочь Донхёку добраться до кровати, но его руку вдруг ловят и, сжимая запястье, тянут на себя.  
  
Не ожидающий такого Джено летит прямо на Донхёка, сталкиваясь лбами, и замирает. Горячее алкогольное дыхание обжигает пересохшие губы. Донхёк смотрит в глаза и медленно скользит языком по своим губам. Закусывает нижнюю и смотрит из-под спутанной челки. Его щеки раскраснелись, а приоткрытые губы выглядят так по-блядски, что даже пошлые шутки Тэна на фоне этого всего лишь цветочки.  
  
Джено не замечает, как задерживает дыхание. Сглатывает ком в горле и встряхивает головой. Донхёк пьяный, а Джено не нужны проблемы. Джено делает глубокий вдох и отцепляет пальцы Донхёка от своей руки.  
  
\- Пойдем, тебе нужно в кровать. Я помо...  
  
В голове что-то замыкает, и Джено не сразу осознает, что во рту приятно щекочет горячий язык Донхёка. Тот совсем не невинно запускает пальцы в волосы Джено, притягивая ближе, и буквально виснет на Джено. Кусает губы, пытаясь руками проскользнуть под футболку, и улыбается в поцелуй.  
  
Джено считает до трех и отстраняет от себя Донхёка. Придерживает его за запястья и смотрит сверху вниз. Донхёк выглядит слишком невинно с припухшими исцелованными губами, и в голове Джено ни одной приличной мысли. Он прекрасно знает, что утром об этом пожалеют они оба, но то, как смотрит на него Донхёк, заставляет низ живота пульсировать от желания.  
  
Джено прижимает Донхёка к стене, наваливаясь всем телом, и обхватывает лицо ладонями. Большим пальцем надавливает на губы, стирая скопившуюся в уголке рта слюну, и слизывает ее с пальца.  
  
Пуговицы на рубашке Донхёка оказываются не такими прочными, а кожа его на вкус немного солоноватая. Джено вылизывает выпирающие ключицы, целует каждую родинку и прикусывает кожу под подбородком.  
  
Донхёк в его руках плавится как свеча и постанывает так сладко, что только от этого Джено почти на пределе. Он не успевает сориентироваться, когда его толкают в грудь. Бедра прижимают к комоду, а перед ним на колени опускается Донхёк. Джено пытается остановить его, но пальцы Донхёка справляются с кромкой боксеров быстрее.  
  
Джено стукается затылком о стену, прикусив язык, и едва не летит на пол. Давится собственным стоном и выдыхает. Удерживает равновесие и делает внеочередную ошибку. Опускает глаза. Джено не знает, откуда в его лексиконе столько нецензурных слов, но иначе выразить все, что он чувствует при виде такого Донхёка, не получается.  
  
Пухлые, раскрасневшиеся губы Донхёка на члене выбивают весь воздух из лёгких. Он сжимает головку губами, лаская ее языком, и горячими пальцами сминает мошонку. Массирует поджавшиеся яички и, выпуская головку изо рта, облизывает ствол языком, будто сладкую карамель.  
  
Донхёк смотрит на Джено снизу вверх слегка захмелевшим взглядом и улыбается. Высовывает язык и, обхватив пальцами член у основания, мажет им по щекам и языку. Похлопывает крепким стволом и ведет по нему носом.  
  
У Джено едва ли не кружится голова от такого зрелища. Он пальцами цепляется за края комода, но не выдерживает. Хватает Донхёка за волосы на затылке, заставляя задрать голову сильнее, и насаживает на свой член. Перед глазами все идет пятнами, и он жмурится до белых кругов. Стонет от того, как плотно губы Донхёка сжимают его член, и кусает губы, чтобы не застонать громче.  
  
Донхёк пальцами впивается в крепкие бедра и заглатывает член глубже, до самого основания. На его щеках поблескивает смазка, а на ресницах едва заметно виднеются слезинки. Он вбирает член так глубоко, что Джено чувствует, как головку сжимают стенки горла. Это чувство сносит крышу окончательно, и Джено позволяет себе не сдерживать собственные громкие стоны, вбиваясь в горячий рот Донхёка.  
  
Донхёк выпускает член изо рта, обхватывает кольцом у основания и кончиком языка очерчивает каждую из вздутых на крепком стволе вен. Второй рукой мнет яички, то сжимая, то расслабляя ладонь, и довольно улыбается. Скользит ладонью по ребристому стволу и сильнее сдавливает член в ладони.  
  
Джено хрипло выдыхает и рефлекторно толкается в сжатую ладонь. Откидывает голову назад, тяжело дыша, и давится очередным стоном, когда чувствует, как член снова погружается в горячий рот. Донхёк начинает медленно скользить припухшими и блестящими от смазки губами по крепкому стволу и поглаживает бедра Джено. Выпускает член изо рта, щекоча горячим дыханием покрасневшую головку, и снова вбирает член до самого основания.  
  
Джено наконец не выдерживает, и когда Донхёк отстраняется, чтобы снова насадиться на член, дергает его на себя, прижимая к стене. С жадностью впивается требовательным поцелуем в губы и стягивает с плеч расстёгнутую рубашку, скидывая на пол. Джено шарит ладонями по телу Донхёка, оглаживая каждый миллиметр, и с особой жадностью сдавливает кончиками пальцев затвердевшие соски. Выкручивает, трет и глотает стоны Донхёка, улыбаясь в поцелуй.  
  
Он подхватывает Донхёка под бедра, заставляя обнять себя ногами. И вжимается в него всем телом. Трется возбужденным членом о грубую джинсовую ткань, пачкая смазкой, и кусает губы Донхёка, буквально вылизывая рот. Чувствует на его губах собственный вкус, и от этого голова идет кругом.  
  
Джено отстраняется и смотрит на раскрасневшегося и тяжело дышащего Донхёка. Касается ладонью щеки, поглаживая, и скользит вниз по груди.  
  
\- Хочу тебя, - тихо шепчет Донхёк и улыбается. Обхватывает лицо Джено ладонями и целует. Поцелуй выходит глубоким, томным и осторожным. Донхёк обнимает Джено за шею и массирует пальцами кожу головы.  
  
Стоять в коридоре неудобно, и Джено подхватывает Донхёка, стараясь как можно надежней закрепить руки. Трется носом о щеку и направляется в сторону спальни, опуская Донхёка на постель.  
  
Донхёк раскидывает руки в стороны и ёрзает на простынях. Тянется непослушными пальцами к джинсам, но Джено отводит его руки, прижимая к кровати, и нависает сверху. Касается теплой щеки, наклоняясь ближе, и мажет по ней поцелуем. Ловит губами улыбку Донхёка и прикусывает нижнюю губу, оттягивая.  
  
Джено оглаживает широкими ладонями бока, скользит по выпирающим ребрам и языком касается верхушки горошины соска. Захватывает губами и покусывает. Донхёк выгибается как кот, запуская пальцы в спутанные волосы Джено, и требовательно хнычет. Хочет большего, но ему не дают.  
  
Кожа Донхёка сладкая на вкус и нежная. Цвета белого шоколада, усыпанного россыпью родинок. Джено собирает их поцелуями и запоминает каждую из них. Податливый Донхёк пьянит похлеще любого алкоголя, и выдержка Джено держится на волоске.  
  
Он одним ловким движением справляется с ремнем и застежкой на штанах. Стягивает узкие джинсы и отправляет куда-то на пол. Джено оглаживает ноги Донхёка, сжимает икры и перехватывает за лодыжку. Ведет по жестким волоскам языком и вбирает в рот большой палец, покусывая и облизывая. Кончиком языка скользит вверх по ноге, прокладывая влажную дорожку, и прикусывает кожу под коленом. Слышит, как постанывает Донхёк, и едва заметно улыбается.  
  
Джено подбирается к паху и касается носом выпирающего через белую ткань боксеров члена. Слегка прихватывает зубами, заставляя Донхёка выгнуться, и зубами тянет резинку белья вниз. Помогает руками и отбрасывает ненужный клочок ткани, обдавая член теплым дыханием.  
  
Член Донхёка дергается, а кожа покрывается мурашками. На покрасневшей головке блестит выступающая смазка, и Джено не лишает себя возможности слизнуть ее. Раздвигает ноги Донхёка шире и устраивается между. Придерживает твердый член пальцами и водит по нему кончиком языка.  
  
Донхёк хнычет, стараясь притронуться к себе, но Джено убирает его руки в стороны и нависает сверху. Заглядывает в потемневшие глаза и трется своим членом о член Донхёка. Джено следит, как от каждого движения искажается чужое лицо, и улыбается. Слизывает тихие стоны и поцелуями спускается по груди, ниже, оставляя поцелуи на каждом миллиметре кожи.  
  
Джено играет языком со впадинкой пупка. Щекочет дыханием дорожку волос, на которых блестит смазка, и целует головку члена. Вбирает в рот, играет с ней языком и крепче сжимает в кольце губ.  
  
Донхёк разводит ноги шире, вскидываясь вверх, но Джено одним резким движение фиксирует положение Донхёка и не сильно бьет ладонью по округлым бедрам. С ухмылкой подмечает стон, который срывается с чужих губ, и насаживается на член ртом. Вбирает до основания, чувствуя, как головка упирается в горло, и начинает двигать головой.  
  
Он сжимает член у самого основания, не давая Донхёку разрядиться слишком рано, и, выпустив член изо рта, вбирает в рот напряженные яички. Гладит языком, играется и трется носом.  
  
Донхёк мечется по кровати и стонет так, что у Джено все внутри горит огнем. Он хочет заполнить Донхёка собой, так, чтобы тот стонал до срыва голоса, и от этих мыслей у Джено голова идет кругом.  
  
Донхёк, весь раскрытый перед ним, выглядит так притягательно. Он красивый, и Джено хочет, чтобы он принадлежал ему. Он хочет оставить на молочной коже как можно больше своих поцелуев-меток, чтобы никто не сомневался, что Донхёк только его.  
  
Джено переворачивает Донхёка на живот, помогая приподнять бедра, и широкими ладонями сжимает упругие ягодицы. Разводит в стороны, массирует и не лишает себя удовольствия. Кончиком языка обводит сжатое колечко мышц, и Донхёк резко вздрагивает, пытаясь уйти от касаний. Джено держит крепко и продолжает поглаживать чувствительную кожу. Осторожно проталкивает язык чуть глубже, чувствуя, как Донхёк сжимает его внутри.  
  
Джено отстраняется и наваливается сверху. Прижимается к спине Донхёка и касается уха губами: - Расслабься, - на грани шепота говорит Джено. Оглаживает ладонью спину Донхёка, заставляя прогнуться. Ведет ребром ладони по промежности и касается пальцами сфинктера.  
  
Донхёк вздрагивает и поворачивает голову в сторону. Смотрит на Джено затуманенным взглядом и кусает губы. Он выглядит слишком невинно, и это заставляет Джено чувствовать себя чертовым извращенцем. Он касается губ Донхёка пальцами и тот вбирает их в рот. Смачивает обильно слюной и снова улыбается. Его улыбка по-блядски хитрая, а в глазах пляшут огоньки, от которых у Джено горло сводит спазмами.  
  
Он отнимает руку от лица Донхёка и в очередной раз шепчет на ухо, чтобы тот расслабился. Касается влажными от слюны пальцами входа и массирует, чувствуя, как пульсирует под пальцами кожа. Джено осторожно вводит кончик пальцев в сжатый анус, но на удивление палец проскальзывает слишком легко. Джено хмурит брови и проталкивает палец глубже. Стенки сжимают его, а сам Донхёк выгибается в спине.  
  
\- Еще один, - едва слышно стонет Донхёк и смотрит на Джено. Улыбается глазами, кусает губы и тяжело дышит.  
  
Джено послушно вытаскивает палец, добавляя еще один, и медленно входит в Донхёка. Оглаживает горячие стенки. Трет края раскрасневшегося сфинктера и целует Донхёка в шею. Джено краем сознания понимает, что Донхёк играл с собой, потому что пальцы входят слишком легко. В голове рождаются картинки того, как Донхёк трахает себя своими пальцами, и головка члена болезненно пульсирует, грозясь вот-вот взорваться.  
  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты поиграл с собой, - шепчет Джено и вытаскивает пальцы. Сжимает волосы на затылке Донхёка, срывая с губ тихий стон и влажно целует, играя с ним языками. Он берет запястье Донхёка. Подносит к губам и придвигается ближе. – Хочу посмотреть на это. – Джено заставляет Донхёка вобрать пальцы в рот, а после обхватывает их собственными губами. Хорошенько смачивает слюной и пристраивается сзади, наблюдая за тем, как Донхёк утыкается лицом в постель.  
  
Ноги Донхёка разъезжаются шире, и он настолько открыт перед Джено, что член сдавливает от боли. Длинными пальцами Донхёк оглаживает края входа и вводит сразу три, начиная медленно двигать ими внутри.  
  
Донхёк стонет так, будто в нем двигаются как минимум два члена. Растягивает стенки собственного входа и выгибается до хруста. Он насаживается на пальцы, то увеличивая темп, то нарочито медленно двигая ими внутри.  
  
У Джено пульсирует в висках от возбуждения, и он хочет коснуться собственного члена. Хочет провести по нему ладонью, но сдерживается. Подползает к Донхёку, перехватывая его руку, и отводит в сторону. С жадностью смотрит на покрасневшие края входа и наклоняется ниже. Обводит кончиком пальца влажную кожу и касается языком.  
  
Джено проталкивает язык глубже, поглаживает горячие стенки и губами посасывает кожу сфинктера. Делает поступательные движения, разводя ягодицы шире, и начинает трахать Донхёка языком. Сильнее. Глубже. До громких стонов и криков.  
  
Донхёк хватается пальцами за простыни и едва не плачет. Потому что так приятно и одновременно мучительно. Джено мнет мягкие ягодицы, сжимает до синяков, и Донхёк теряется в собственных ощущениях. Ему настолько хорошо, что он вот-вот начнет плавиться в крепких руках Джено.  
  
Джено отстраняется и покрывает спину Донхёка поцелуями. Переворачивает на спину и нависает над ним, оглаживая лицо ладонью. Джено целует щеки Донхёка и поудобней устраивается меж разведенных ног. Касается лба Донхёка своим и улыбается. Ласково, будто пытается успокоить.  
  
Донхёк обнимает Джено за шею, притягивает к себе и мажет языком по исцелованным губам. Заглядывает в глаза, и Джено все понимает без слов. Он приподнимает бедра Донхёка и пристраивает головку у растянутого входа. Слегка проталкивает, чувствуя как член обхватывают горячие стенки и медленно начинает входить.  
  
Донхёк расслабляется и принимает Джено целиком. Оба тяжело дышат, и Джено слизывает тихие вздохи Донхёка с губ, давая тому привыкнуть.  
  
Воздух в комнате в одночасье становиться раскаленным железом. Донхёк впивается короткими ногтями в спину Джено и ведет выше, путая пальцы в волосах. Тянет Джено на себя и целует. Вталкивает влажный язык в рот, посасывает губы, ласкает небо и целует как в последний раз. Отстраняется, оставляя между губами ниточку слюны, и смотрит так, что слова не нужны.  
  
Толчки неторопливые, осторожные. Член Джено входит плавно, растягивает податливые края, и Донхёк теряется в ощущениях. Джено приподнимается, поудобней подхватывает Донхёка под бедра и продолжает движение, набирая темп. Едва сдерживается, чтоб не сорваться на бешеный ритм.  
  
Донхёк выгибается, до хруста в пояснице, так, что кожа натягивается на ребрах. И его зацелованные приоткрытые губы выбивают воздух из легких Джено. Желание оттрахать такого Донхёка накрывает с головой. Он с глухим рыком вталкивает член в расслабленное тело, срывая хриплый стон, и начинает двигаться в таком темпе, что на висках выступает пот, скатываясь каплями по щекам.  
  
\- Сильнее, - стонет Донхёк и обхватывает ногами Джено. Ему мало, и он прижимает Джено ближе, надавливая на поясницу, и заставляет вогнать член глубже.  
  
Внутри Донхёка жарко и узко. Стенки плотно обхватывают гудящий от возбуждения член, и Джено уже стоит на краю пропасти. Донхёк старается сам насаживаться на член, притягивает Джено к себе и кусает за плечо. Царапает спину, плечи и мечется по кровати.  
  
Джено резко выходит, заставляя Донхёка задохнуться от разочарования, и одним ловким движением переворачивает его на живот. Перехватывает поперек и приподнимает ягодицы, вынуждая ноги разъехаться в стороны. Джено раздвигает упругие половинки и усмехается, облизываясь как кот.  
  
Края входа слегка припухшие, порозовевшие. Они пульсируют, жадно прося заполнить пустоту крепким членом, и Джено с удовольствием надавливает на чувствительную кожу, слегка царапая пальцем. Трет, поглаживает и вводит несколько пальцев, трахая ими Донхёка.  
  
Донхёк подается назад, стараясь насадиться на пальцы, и стонет. Джено еще никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то стонал так сладко, как это делает Донхёк. От каждого стона сводит пальцы ног. Хочется заполнить Донхёка собой. Джено посильнее раздвигает ягодицы и резко входит на всю длину. Вытаскивает член, оставляя одну головку, и запрокидывает голову, сдерживая стон. Он толкается еще раз, и еще. Постепенно начинает увеличивать темп и резко ударяет ладонью по мягким ягодицам, оставляя на белоснежной коже красный след.  
  
Донхёк выгибается кошкой и сладко стонет от удовольствия, насаживаясь на член Джено. Поворачивает голову и смотрит расфокусированным взглядом. Облизывает губы нарочито медленно, за что получает еще несколько звучных шлепков.  
  
Джено надавливает ладонью на поясницу и ведет по спине. С силой сжимает волосы на затылке и тянет Донхёка на себя, вгоняя член глубже. Перехватывает второй рукой поперек живота и скользит вниз, обхватывая пальцами сочащийся смазкой член. Водит по нему ладонью, надрачивая, и слух ласкают сладкие стоны Донхёка, который сжимает Джено в себе.  
  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты стонал громче, - касаясь губами уха, шепчет Джено. – Покажи мне, как ты умеешь, - он прикусывает мочку уха и легко толкает Донхёка на постель, так что тот утыкается лицом в матрац.  
  
Джено фиксирует бедра Донхёка и начинает двигаться, постепенно увеличивая скорость. Комнату заполняют влажные шлепки. Мешаются в воздухе с запахом секса, и Донхёк в крепких руках Джено плавится как пластик под палящим солнцем.  
  
Донхёк буквально кричит от удовольствия, когда крепкий член Джено выбивает из него воздух, и шепчет чужое имя как в бреду. Длинными пальцами обхватывает собственный член, и ему хватает всего нескольких движений, чтобы испачкать светлые простыни и живот.  
  
Джено резко вытаскивает член, и спину Донхёка покрывают бледные капли спермы. Джено собирает ее пальцами и с хлюпающим звуком вводит их в Донхёка, пачкая изнутри. Поцелуями прокладывает дорожку к шее и переворачивается набок, подгребая к себе Донхёка. Лениво целует, вылизывает горячий рот и ласкает губы языком.  
  
Донхёк дрожит в крепких объятиях и жмется к Джено ближе. Цепляется пальцами за широкие плечи и утыкается лицом в шею. Джено улыбается и обнимает крепче. Рукой находит одеяло и накидывает на них, не выпуская Донхёка из объятий.  
  
Донхёк появляется в жизни Джено неожиданно, как гром среди ясного неба. Врывается ураганом в окна, и Джено совсем не против. Он прижимает Донхёка к себе, целует в макушку. Вдыхает сладковатый запах лилий и улыбается как идиот. Внутри чувство спокойствия и тепла. Нежность к Донхёку заполняет до краев, вырывается через грудь и взрывается цветочными фейерверками.  
  
Донхёк появляется в жизни Джено неожиданно, но Джено хочется верить в то, что это не просто случайность. Потому что пиздец конечно случается, но это – не их случай.


End file.
